Rick Grimes/Staffel 8
"Erster Kampf" Die Folge beginnt mit einer Vision von Rick in dessen Zukunft, er geht am Stock und Michonne und Carl sind dabei. Diese Vision durchzieht die ganze Folge, wird immer wieder mal gezeigt und etwas ausgebaut, so sieht man beispielsweise dann auch Judith, die mittlerweile ca. 6 Jahre alt ist und von einem Fest in Alexandria spricht. Daryl erhält von Dwight wichtige Informationen über die Wachposten des Sanctuarys. Die Bewohner von Alexandria, Hilltop und des Königreichs rüsten zum Kampf. Ihre drei Anführer Rick, Maggie und Ezekiel sprechen zu ihren Bewohnern und schwören sie auf den bevorstehenden Kampf ein. Carl trifft auf einen hungrigen Herumtreiber, dem er helfen will, sein Vater vertreibt diesen jedoch, da es ein Spion von Negan sein könnte. Carol und Tara sitzen auf einer Brücke unter der eine große Herde von Beißern durchwandert und stoppen die Zeit ihrer Wandergeschwindigkeit. Nacheinander werden von Daryl und Rick alle Wachposten, die auf der Liste von Dwight standen ausgeschaltet. Die Herde der Beißer, die auf einer Autobahn von Carol, Daryl und Tara erwartet wird, scheint ein Element des Angriffplans zu sein, da ein Auto vor der Herde passgenau in die Luft gesprengt wird, offenbar um die Herde in ihrer Richtung zu leiten. Die mit zuvor für den Kampf extra angeschweißten Blechen und Eisenplatten gepanzerten Autos von Hilltop, Alexandria und Königreich fahren nun beim Sanctuary vor. Negan tritt mit seinem Führungsstab heraus und will mit Rick verhandeln. Rick fordert sie auf sich zu ergeben, dann würde ihnen nichts passieren, bis auf Negan, den er selbst töten wolle. Inzwischen wird eine Saviorpatroullie von Carol, Daryl, Moran und Tara durch eine Sprengfalle in die Luft gesprengt. Vor dem Sanctuary holt nun Simon, der Handlanger Negans, den übergelaufenen Gregory heraus, der versucht, die Bewohner von Hilltop zum Abzug zu bewegen, was jedoch nicht passiert, da nunmehr Maggie die Führung von Hilltop darstellt. Kurz darauf beginnen die Kämpfer um Rick, nachdem sich die Führungsspitze der Saviors nicht ergeben wollte, auf die Fensterfront des Sanctuarys zu schießen, die Saviors fliehen schnell ins Gebäude. Carol, Daryl, Moran und Tara inspizieren die gesprengten Saviors-Autos und man sieht nun die Herde Beißer nahen. Daryl steigt nun auf sein Motorrad mit der Aufgabe die Herde zu lenken. Hierzu fährt er vor ihr her und schießt in regelmäßigen Abständen auf Sprengstoffdepots, die durch ihre Detonation die Beißerherde anzieht. Diese Handlung wechselt immer wieder mit der vor dem Sanctuary, wo nun ein gepanzertes Wohnmobil direkt vor das Sanctuary gefahren wird und dort in die Luft gesprengt wird. Es wird nun klar, warum zuvor die Fensterscheiben des Gebäudes zerschossen worden waren, nämlich um die Druckwelle der Sprengung nicht gegen das Gebäudeinnere zu bremsen. Nach der Detonation des Wohnmobils, die den Eingangsbereich zum Sanctuary freigesprengt hatte, sieht man Negan aus dem Gebäude heraushumpeln und sich in einem Blechkasten verstecken. Rick will ihn erschießen, wird jedoch von Gabriel zurückgehalten, um den Zeitplan nicht zu gefährden. Rick schießt jedoch noch ein Foto vom brennenden Sanctuary. Tatsächlich wird es höchste Zeit, da nun die von Daryl zum Sanctuary geleitete Beißerherde eintrifft und Rick fährt davon. Gabriel will auch davon fahren, sieht aber noch Gregory dem er helfen will. Dieser hintergeht allerdings Gabriel und fährt mit dessen Auto davon, Gabriel den Beißern und den übrigen Saviors überlassend. Die Kämpfer um Rick greifen nun einen Außenposten der Saviors an. Die Beißerherde strömt nun in das von der Sprengung bereits verwüstete Gelände des Sanctuarys. Gabriel kann sich vor den Beißern in einen Bürocontainer retten, in dem sich allerdings auch schon Negan befindet. Der Container wird von Unmengen Beißern umlagert. Die Folge schließt mit einer flammenden Rede Ricks an die Gruppe über deren Zukunft. "Die Verdammten" Anhand einer Liste von Dwight werden nun mehr oder weniger erfolgreich die Außenposten der Saviors angegriffen. Die Gruppe mit Jesus, Tara und Morgan greift den Außenposten an, den Rick zuvor schon erfolgreich eingenommen hatte, was damals den Beginn des Konflikts zwischen Alexandria und den Saviors begründet hatte. Rick und Daryl suchen in einem mehrstöckigen Gebäude nach einem Waffenlager mit schweren Waffen. Dabei bringt Rick im Kampf einen Mann um, der sich danach als Vater eines Babys herausstellt, das in einem Babybett friedlich schläft. Rick kriegt dadurch Gewissensbisse. So abgelenkt wird er von Morales, einem Savior, den Rick noch aus dem anfänglichen Atlanta-Camp kannte, gefangengenommen. Morales sagt ihm, dass er Hilfe angefordert hätte und diese auch käme. Die Folge schließt mit Porträtaufnahmen der nachdenklichen Gesichter der Hauptpersonen um Rick mit melancholischer Musik untermalt, so wie die Folge auch angefangen hatte. "Wir oder die" Rick spricht mit dem Savior, der ihn mit der Pistole bedroht und der auf die Verstärkung wartet, sie stellen fest, dass sie sich schon vor der Zombiezeit kannten. Der Savior hatte alles verloren und wurde bei den Saviors gut aufgenommen, daher bleibe er ihnen treu. Er wird von Daryl von hinten mit der Armbrust erschossen. Tatsächlich kommen nun die angeforderten Saviors in das Gebäude gestürmt, können jedoch von Rick und Daryl trickreich ausgeschaltet werden. Die gesuchten schweren Waffen sind jedoch anscheinend nicht im Gebäude, was ihnen auch ein alleinstehender Savior vor dem Gebäude bestätigt. Sie seien in den Außenposten von Gavin verlagert worden, der westlich läge. Nach dem gewonnenen Kampf gegen den Außenposten kehrt Aaron zu dem Baum zurück, an dem der schwer verwundete Eric saß. Eric ist fort und Aaron kann ihn in der Ferne sich einer Herde Beißern anschließen sehen. Rick holt nun aus dem Gebäude, in dem er und Daryl nach Waffen gesucht hatten das verlassene Baby Gracie heraus und übergibt es Aaron, der sich um es kümmern will. "Nur Irgendwer" Ezekiel und Alvaro werden von einem Savior entdeckt, dieser erschießt Alvaro und bedroht Ezekiel. Er will ihn ins Hauptquartier zu Negan schaffen. Als Ezekiel nicht mehr aufsteht, will der Savior ihn töten, wird aber in letzter Sekunde von Jerry, dem dicken Leibwächter Ezekiels, mit dessen Axt hinterrücks erschlagen. Die beiden sind jetzt umgeben von vielen Beißern und in die Enge getrieben, da sie ein Tor an einem Zaun nicht öffnen können. Aber schließlich kann Carol Ezekiel und Jerry retten, da sie beim Kampf mit den übrigen Saviors des Außenpostens die Schlüssel für das Tor an sich gebracht hatte. Dabei entkommt aber der Truck mit den schweren Waffen mit den übrigen zwei Saviors. Carol hatte sich entschieden, lieber Ezekiel und Jerry zu retten, als die Saviors an der Flucht mit den schweren Waffen zu hindern. Rick und Daryl verfolgen sie jedoch und können den Truck einholen und schließlich an sich bringen. "Die Beichte" Ein weiterer Rückblick beleuchtet nun die Szene, die vor dem Angriff auf das Sanctuary stattgefunden hatte. Gregory, der zu den Saviors übergelaufen ist und verspricht, die Bewohner von Hilltop vom Angriff abzuhalten. Er wird von Simon in eine Besprechung des Führungsstabs der Saviors gebracht, wo sich Negan, Gavin, Dwight, Regina und auch Eugene beraten. Während dieser Besprechung treffen die Kämpfer um Rick mit ihren gepanzerten Fahrzeugen ein, die Handlung schließt sich nahtlos in Folge 1, aus der Perspektive von innen. Rick und Daryl erfahren von dem sterbenden Fahrer des Savior-Trucks, dass die Kämpfer des Königreichs alle tot seien. Sie durchsuchen darauf den erbeuteten Truck mit den schweren Waffen und finden auch Sprengstoff. Sie geraten aber in Streit darüber, was sie damit machen. Daryl will damit das Sanctuary aufsprengen, um die Herde hinein zu lassen und damit die Saviors zu erledigen, da das Königreich nicht mehr sei. Rick ist damit nicht einverstanden, da dies auch die normalen Arbeiter treffen würde und will Daryl mit Gewalt von dessen Plan abhalten. Dabei wird der Sprengstoff und die schweren Waffen vernichtet, als der Truck in Brand gerät. Rick und Daryl gehen nun verschiedener Wege, da Rick dabei bleibt, dem Plan zu folgen und Daryl anscheinend nicht. Gabriel kann Negan trickreich die Pistole abnehmen und schließlich einigen sie sich darauf, dass Negan beichtet und sie sich dann gemeinsam ins Hauptgebäude durchschlagen würden. Negan beichtet sodann von seiner verstorbenen Frau worauf Gabriel ihm tatsächlich die Pistole zurück gibt. Die beiden tarnen sich nun mit Beißergedärmen und schaffen es so ins Hauptgebäude zurück. In der Zwischenzeit droht ein Aufstand der Arbeiter, die sich über die Rationierung von Wasser und Strom beklagen und wider Verbot vor den Besprechungsraum gekommen sind. Regina schießt einen Arbeiter nieder, um den Aufstand niederzuschlagen und behauptet Negan zu sein. In diesem Moment tauchen Negan und Gabriel auf. Als die Arbeiter Negan erblicken, knien sie sich vor ihm nieder, der Aufstand ist beendet. Im Besprechungsraum mit seinem Führungsstab verhärtet sich der Verdacht, dass ein Insider Rick geholfen habe, da Pistolen der Saviors herausgegeben worden waren. Anhand des Zeitpunkts, wann die Munition verschwunden war, will Simon herausfinden, wer es war. Eugene weiß nun offenbar Dwight der Verräter ist. Rick läuft in Ausführung seines Plans durch den Wald als ein Helikopter über ihm vorbei fliegt, was ihn sehr erstaunt. Er läuft zu Jadis' Gruppe, die auf einer Müllhalde leben und wird von deren Wachposten per Pfeife gemeldet. "Der König, die Witwe und Rick" Rick sucht die Scavengers auf, um dieses Mal ihre tatsächliche Unterstützung im Kampf gegen die Saviors einzuholen, Jadis lehnt dies jedoch ab und lässt ihn einsperren. Carl findet im Wald den Einzelgänger Siddiq, den er zuvor schon mit Rick getroffen hatte und gibt ihm Wasser und Nahrung. "Für Danach" Rick wird bei den Scavengern aus seinem Gefängnis geholt, fotografiert und wieder eingesperrt. Jadis wolle "danach" eine Skulptur von ihm machen. Was dieses "danach" meine, sagt sie ihm jedoch nicht. Rick soll nun mit Hilfe eines Beißers hingerichtet werden, kann jedoch alle überwältigen und Jadis nieder zwingen. So erreicht er schließlich die Zusammenarbeit mit den Scavengern. Sie fahren zum Sanctuary, können jedoch dort nur feststellen, dass Ricks Plan wohl schief gelaufen war. Keiner der Scharfschützen Ricks meldet sich, offenbar haben die Saviors sich befreit. "Kampf um die Zukunft" Rick befindet sich mit den Scavengern vor dem Sanctuary aber keiner seiner Scharfschützen meldet sich mehr. Allerdings werden sie alsbald von verbleibenden Saviors beschossen. Jadis mit ihrer Gruppe zieht daraufhin wieder ab, Rick wird von Carol und Jerry in deren Auto gerettet. Rick erinnert sich in Rückblicken an Gespräche mit seinem Sohn Carl, wie dieser eine weniger harte Position bezüglich des Kampfes gegen die Savrios ergreift. Die Gruppe Saviors mit Negan sind bei Alexandria vorgefahren und wollen die Herausgabe von Rick. Jeder Bewohner soll sich eine gute Entschuldigung überlegen, warum er gegen die Saviors gekämpft habe und sich ergeben. Carl übernimmt das Kommando in Alexandria und ordnet an, dass die Bewohner fliehen. Damit die Zeit dazu reicht, hält er durch ein Gespräch mit Negan auf der Befestigungsanlage den Angriff der Saviors auf. Er bietet sich selbst Negon als Opfer an. Jetzt brechen die Bewohner in einem Konvoi mit Lastwagen durch die Wand und entkommen. Sie werden sofort von einer Gruppe Saviors, u. a. Dwight verfolgt. Auf der Flucht legen sich die Bewohner Alexandrias mit Daryl, Michonne, Tara und Rosita in einen Hinterhalt und warten auf die Saviors. Beim Eintreffen dieser beschießen sie sie und töten mit Hilfe Dwights alle bis auf eine, die Dwight vermutlich verraten würde. Von dieser war Dwight auch angeschossen worden. Dwight schließt sich nun der Gruppe um Daryl an. Carl ist auch geflohen und entkommt schließlich durch einen geheimen Gang. Alexandria wird nun jedoch von den Saviors angegriffen und viele Häuser gehen in Flammen auf. Rick ist mittlerweile in Alexandria eingetroffen und sucht Michonne und Carl in seinem Haus. Allerdings wartet dort Negan auf ihn und ein Zweikampf beginnt. Rick kann sich retten und entflieht. Er trifft auf Michonne und gemeinsam gehen sie in das unterirdische Rohrgewölbe, wo die anderen Bewohner Alexandrias schon sind. Nicht nur Dwight ist dort, sondern auch Siddiq, den Carl eingeladen hatte. Carl ist bleich und zeigt Rick eine Verletzung am Bauch - eine Bisswunde! "Ehre" Die Folge beginnt mit einem verklärten Blick Ricks in die Zukunft, wie er sie sich wohl vorstellt. Man sieht Jerry, Judith und Siddiq, den neuen Arzt. Es wird gewechselt in die unmittelbare Zukunft, wie Carl von Rick und Michonne beerdigt wird und im Anschluss sieht man im Rückblick, wie Carl von einem Beißer in den Bauch gebissen worden war und seinen Umgang mit seinem nahen Tod. Er hält es erst zurück und schreibt einige Abschiedsbriefe u. a. auch an Negan, in der Absicht, Frieden zu stiften. Im unterirdischen Kanal von Alexandria, in den sich die Bewohner geflüchtet hatten, beraten sich Dwight, Michonne und Rositha darüber, wie sie weiter vorgehen sollen. Dwight empfiehlt zu warten, bis die Saviors wieder abgezogen sind. Carl beschwört Rick im Angesicht seines nahendes Todes, an Frieden und Zukunft zu denken. Er wird von Rick und Michonne in eine Kirche gebracht, wo er sich schließlich selbst erschießt. Nun wird er von Rick und Michonne begraben. Die Folge endet mit einer Zukunftsvision Ricks, in welcher Negan im Gemüsegarten in völliger Harmonie Judith einen guten Morgen wünscht. "Botschaften" Michonne und Rick befinden sich noch in Alexandria, wo sie Carl beerdigt hatten. Mittlerweile streunen viele Beißer im Gelände herum, worauf Michonne versucht, das Tor zu schließen, was ihr jedoch nicht gelingt. Dennoch müssen beide u. a. wegen der großen Zahl Beißer nun aufbrechen. Michonne versucht noch, aus sentimentalen Gründen, ein brennendes Pavillon, auf dessen Dach Carl immer gesessen hatte, zu löschen, wegen der vielen Beißer müssen sie dies jedoch abbrechen. Sie verlassen Alexandria mit einem Auto und fahren zum Schrottplatz der Scavengers, da sie diese, wie Rick meint, nach wie vor bräuchten. Beim Eintritt im Schrottplatz lösen sie eine Falle aus, eine Menge Beißer wird befreit, die Rick und Michonne angreifen. Es zeigt sich später, dass diese Szene in der Zukunft stattfindet, als die Saviors mit Simon schon die Scavengers umgebracht hatten. Negan berät mit Simon die Situation. Die vertragsbrüchigen Scavengers sollen von Simon wieder ins Boot geholt werden. Dazu soll er zur Einschüchterung einen ihrer Leute umbringen. Negan plant nach wie vor, die Bewohner von Hilltop lediglich einzuschüchtern, wohingegen Simon wiederholt fordert, alle umzubringen. Negan will aber nur Rick umbringen. Während der Diskussion wird der Sarg mit einem Savior herein gebracht, den Maggie erschossen hatte. Auf dem Sarg steht, dass sie noch 38 weitere Saviors in ihrer Gewalt hätten. Es wird immer deutlicher, dass Simon nicht mit den Plänen Negans einverstanden ist, sondern auf Vernichtung der Gegner aus ist. Simon kommt mit seinen Kämpfern auf den Schrottplatz und fordert von Jadis eine Entschuldigung für ihr Überlaufen zu Rick. Zudem werden allen die Waffen abgenommen. Wie von Negan gefordert erschießt Simon einen Scavenger, allerdings ausgerechnet den unmittelbaren Getreuen von Jadis. Diese schlägt daraufhin Simon nieder. So gereizt gibt dieser den Befehl alle nieder zu schießen. Nur Jadis wird am Leben gelassen. Zurück im Sanctuary verschweigt Simon Negan jedoch das Massaker. Rick und Michonne kämpfen auf dem Schrottplatz mit der Beißergruppe, die sich als die von den Saviors erschossenen Scavengers herausstellt. Sie fliehen auf einen Schrottberg und treffen hier auf Jadis, die als einzige der Scavengers überlebt hatte. Rick und Michonne können sich durch die Beißer kämpfen und dem Schrottplatz entkommen. Jadis will sich ihnen anschließen, wird jedoch von Rick durch einen Schuss in die Luft davon abgehalten. Im Anschluss lockt Jadis unter Tränen alle ihre ehemaligen und nun zu Beißern gewordenen Mitkämpfer in eine Schrottpresse, wo sie zermalmt werden. Rick liest nun auf der Fahrt die Briefe von Carl, auch den an Negan, in dem Carl um Frieden bittet. Rick spricht nun mit Negan per Funkgerät und erzählt ihm von Carl. Negan wirft Rick vor, es sei alles dessen Schuld gewesen, Rick sei allein am Unglück aller Bewohner schuld. Er habe versagt und solle aufgeben. "Der Schlüssel zur Zukunft" Rick und Michonne sind wieder auf Hilltop. Rick übernimmt einen Warnposten, um angreifende Saviors zu vermelden. Als die Saviors tatsächlich kommen, meldet er dies jedoch nicht, sondern macht sich alleine auf, ihnen entgegen. Er rammt das Fahrzeug von Negan, in dem dieser alleine sitzt und verfolgt ihn. Er kann ihn in ein Gebäude folgen, wo sie miteinander kämpfen. Der Kampf entscheidet sich fast zu Gunsten Ricks, jedoch kann Negan entkommen und man sieht ihn als Gefangenen von Jadis in einem Auto fort fahren. "Ich sterbe nicht" Carol und Morgan suchen Henry, während Rick die geflohenen Saviors sucht. Morgan sieht immer wieder nicht vorhandene Personen, zuvor Gavin, jetzt Henry und scheint Carol nicht mehr voll zurechnungsfähig, daher begleitet sie ihn auf die Suche nach Henry. Morgan verlässt sie jedoch und schließt sich Rick an, um die entkommenen Gefangenen zu suchen. Sie finden sie, werden jedoch erst selbst überwältigt und in einer Halle von ihnen gefesselt. Zuvor hatten sie schon eine große Beißerherde beobachtet. Rick bietet den Saviors an, zurück nach Hilltop für einen Neuanfang zu kommen. Ein Teil der Saviors wäre damit einverstanden, jedoch der Mörder von Henrys Bruder ist dagegen. Schließlich dringt die Beißerherde ins Gebäude ein und Rick und Morgan werden rechtzeitig von einem Savior befreit, um gegen die Beißer zu kämpfen. Als die Beißergefahr gebannt ist, erschlagen Rick und Morgan wider ihr Angebot die übrigen Saviors. Einem sterbenden Savior, der ihn darum fragt, sagt er, er habe einfach gelogen. Daryl und Rosita haben sich in Sichtweite des Sanctuarys mit einem Gewehr versteckt und planen Eugene zu erschießen, damit dessen Munitionsproduktion für die Saviors aufhört. Carol findet Henry lebend im Wald und bringt ihn nach Hilltop zurück. Nach Ricks und Morgans Rückkehr in Hilltop ermutigt Michonne Rick, endlich Carls Brief an ihn zu lesen. "Die rechte Hand" Rick liest endlich Carls Brief. Darin bittet dieser Rick inständig darum, mit Negan Frieden zu schließen und den Kampf zu beenden, um eine Zukunft aller zu ermöglichen. Michonne liest Negan über ein Funkgerät den Brief Carls an ihn vor. Auch ihn bittet Carl in seinem Vermächtnis, mit Rick Frieden zu schließen. Negans Antwort ist aber unerbittlich, er kündigt Michonne an, Rick und alle Bewohner Hilltops umzubringen. Daraufhin zertritt er das Funkgerät. "Zorn" Die Bewohner Hilltops machen sich bereit für den Angriff auf Negan, der sich gemäß der Karte von Dwight in der Nähe aufhalten sollte. Sie zweifeln zwar an der Echtheit dieses Hinweises, glauben es schließlich jedoch. Eine zusätzliche Finte Negans, für die er ein paar seiner Leute kaltblütig opfert untermauert zusätzlich seine Falle. So hat er einen der Vorposten positionieren lassen, in der sicheren Annahme, die Kämpfer um Rick würden diese alle erschießen. Bei diesen Saviors befindet sich eine weitere Karte, die eine scheinbar echte, neue Position Negans enthält. Tatsächlich glaubt Rick dies und die Kämpfer von Hilltop ziehen in eine Falle der Saviors. Dwight wird zusammen mit Gabriel mit zum Hinterhalt befördert. Im Sanctuary bestätigt Eugene die Auslieferung der bestellten Menge Munition, mit der sich die Kämpfer der Saviors ihre Waffen bestücken. Eine Testwaffe mit scheinbar dieser Munition übergibt Eugene Negan und dieser feuert damit erfolgreich auf ein Strohballen mit einem T-Shirt auf dem Rick steht. Auf Eugenes Anraten wird der Hinterhalt auch so geplant, dass eine geschlossene Reihe aller Saviors gleichzeitig auf Ricks Leute feuern sollte. Auf der Fahrt zum Hinterhalt kann Gabriel aus dem fahrenden Auto entkommen, er will seine Freunde warnen, er wird jedoch im Wald bald von Eugene wieder eingefangen, nicht zuletzt wegen Gabriels stark eingeschränkter Sehfähigkeit. Ricks Gruppe ist nun beim scheinbaren Aufenthaltsort Negans angekommen. Von nicht ortbaren Lautsprechern ertönt Negans Stimme, die ihnen ankündigt, umstellt zu sein, obwohl kein Savior zu sehen ist. Plötzlich erscheinen um Rick herum eine große Anzahl Saviors, alle mit Gewehren im Anschlag. Die Saviors schießen gleichzeitig auf die Gruppe, jedoch detonieren alle ihre Waffen in den Händen, die von Eugene produzierte Munition ist offenbar manipuliert gewesen. Die Saviors können nun von Ricks Gruppe überwältigt werden, wobei sich einige Saviors um Laura kampflos ergeben. Eugene als der Urheber dieser Wendung zuungunsten der Saviors, wird von Regina angegriffen, kann diese jedoch mit seiner Pistole erschießen. Rick verfolgt Negan, der mit verletzter Hand flieht und kann ihn bei einem Baum stellen, unter dem Rick einst schon eine Zukunftsvision gehabt hatte. Er streckt Negan mit einer Glasscherbe mit einem Trick nieder, schlitzt ihm den Hals auf, was aber nicht tödlich ist. Unmittelbar darauf schickt er Siddiq zu Negan, diesen zu retten. Rick hält nun eine flammende Rede vor den Gefangenen Saviors, dass sie alle zusammen halten müssten, um eine gemeinsame Zukunft zu haben und dass die eigentliche Gefahr die Beißer seien. Man sieht eine riesige Herde in der Ferne ziehen. Morgan, der zunehmend hallizuniert hatte und Tote gesehen hatte, gibt die Rüstung seines verstorbenen Sohnes, die er die ganze Zeit getragen hatte, an Henry ab. Er scheint nun auch von seiner vorigen Gewaltüberzeugung wieder abgerückt zu sein und scheint einsichtig, auch durch die Hilfe von Jesus geläutert. Maggie berät sich mit Daryl und Jesus. Maggie ist nicht einverstanden mit der Entscheidung Ricks, Negan am Leben zu lassen. Sie planen etwas zu tun, wenn die Zeit gekommen sei. Negan liegt mit Handschellen auf ein Krankenbett gefesselt, wo ihm Rick erklärt, dass sie ihn nicht umbringen, sondern für den Rest seines Lebens einsperren werden. Dies sei sein Beitrag für die neue Gesellschaft. Gabriel bedankt sich in der ausgebrannten Kirche bei Gott, er habe ihm so viel gegeben. Die Folge und damit die Staffel schließt mit einem fiktiven Brief Ricks an Carl. Carl habe ihm die neue Welt gezeigt und sie wirklich gemacht. Kategorie:Rick Grimes